


Haikyuu smuts that no one will read

by KyliVi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fingering, First Time, Hand Jobs, Inuoka is also a switch, Kuguri's a switch, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Riding, Smut, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Komori, Why Did I Write This?, Yeehaw 🤠, bottom Akagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliVi/pseuds/KyliVi
Summary: Don't read this, you'll regret it.It's THAT bad.-----[CONTAINS MATURE COMTENT]
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Inuoka Sou/Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 21
Kudos: 10





	1. First time, good time (KomoAka)

**Author's Note:**

> No, turn back while you can 😃  
> I wrote these on accident 👉👈

It is a peaceful afternoon at Komori's house. He and his small boyfriend are cuddling on the bed, Akagi sitting on his taller boyfriend's lap. 

Komori smiles at his boyfriend with blushing cheeks. He caresses Akagi's hips, earning purrs from the other libero. Akagi looks at Komori with loving eyes before he starts peppering kisses onto the boy's face.

Komori chuckles and kisses Akagi's lips softly. It started out with an innocent kiss, but it soon got heated.

Komori licks the shorter boy's lower lip, asking for an entrance, wich he granted. Akagi let out small whimpers as Komori's tongue explore his wet cavern.

They kiss like that for a while before Akagi pulls away breathlessly. And before Akagi could react, Komori was already kissing and licking his neck, his hands rubbing his thighs affectionately.

Akagi gasps and moans softly at the sudden attack. He grips Komori's shoulder tightly as the taller male bit a spot on his neck, earning a loud yelp from Akagi.

The sudden yelp seems to snap Komori out of his trance and he immediately pulls away. "A-ah! S-sorry Akagi... I got a little carried away.. Sorry... " He mutters, looking at the ground in shame.

Akagi felt his heart flutter, he smiles before uttering shyly, "D-Don't worry... I like it..Can- can we continue?"

Komori's head perks up, "You want to continue?" Akagi nods. "O-oh, Alright.. but please tell me if you feel uncomfortable..."

Akagi nods once more as Komori pins him softly to the bed. Komori took a deep breath before he starts trailing kisses down to Akagi's shoulder blade. He puts his hands under Akagi's shirt and looks back at him for reassurance.

After a quick nod from Akagi, Komori quickly took off both his and Akagi's shirt, before resuming to trail kisses and licks down Akagi's body.

The said boy was mewling softly in pleasure just from the kisses. And when Komori starts to play with his nipples, he starts moaning a little louder.

"Ahhm~ K-Komori..." He moans softly as Komori's tongue slid across his hardened nipples, his hands caressing Akagi's bare hips.

After a while, Komori pulls away to look at his boyfriend. He search for consent in his boyfriend's eyes, and the said boyfriend just bucks his hip up with a needy whine.

"Komori... Please continue.. " Akagi pleads.  
"I.. i don't want to hurt you..." Komori mumbles, looking away.  
"You won't! Please Komori... I need you...." Akagi pleads once more. 

Komori smiles nervously before kissing his boyfriend again, pulling down his pants and boxer in the process. Akagi gasps as Komori's hand wraps around his member.

"Is this okay?" Komori asks softly, kissing his flushed red ears.  
"Yes" Akagi moaned. Komori starts gliding his hand skillfully along Akagi's shaft, while his other hand hover above Akagi's hole. He looks at Akagi for permission to continue, who nodded and bucks his hip desperately.

Carefully, Komori inserts one finger. Akagi yelp at the sudden intrusion, his breath hitches as Komori starts moving the digit slowly. It hurts a little, but the pain disappeared and Akagi starts bucking his hips, begging for more. Komori complied, inserting two other fingers and scissoring them. 

"Aah~ Y-your fingers feels so good~ H-hah~" Akagi moaned, overwhelmed by the pleasure the taller male is giving him. Komori's fingers scissoring inside him and Komori's hand gliding up and down on his member is just too much.

After feeling that Akagi has enough, Komori pulled out his fingers, making the smaller libero whine. 

"Do you want to continue..?" Komori ask, rubbing Akagi's thighs softly. The black haired male immediately nodded, excited and horny.

Komori unbuckled his pants and pulled down his boxer. Akagi spread his legs out, excited for what's going to happen next. Komori lined up his member with Akagi's entrance and pushed in slowly.

Akagi gasps in pain, trying to adjust to the intrusion. Komori pushed further and Akagi moaned loudly, tears rolling down his cheek from the pain. 

"Are you okay Michi?" Komori asked gently, caressing Akagi's hips. 

"A-ah.. Yeah, j-just let me adjust for a minute.." Akagi mumbled, burying his head onto the taller male's neck. They stayed still, breathing heavy and already covered in sweat. After a few seconds, Akagi bucks his hips upwards, signaling Komori to move.

Komori starts to thrust into his boyfriend, who started moaning louder. It started out with slow and nervous thrusts, but hearing Akagi's moan and soft mewls, Komori starts to thrust harder.

"O-Oh god~ Michinari~ you're so tight..." Komori groaned and starts pounding harder into the small male. Akagi tightening at the use of his given name.

"A-ah~ Motoya god~ AH~!" Akagi moaned loudly, bucking his hips up to meet Komori's thrust. Komori growled and starts attacking Akagi's neck with kisses and littering it with hickeys.

"M-Mhm~ Motoya~ I-im gonna-" 

"Y-Yeah me too.."

Komori continues to thrusts rapidly into the male below him, who is moaning loudly and drooling, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

And after a couple more thrusts, Akagi moaned before cumming into Komori's chest, sighing in relief. Komori snapped his hips down before cumming into his boyfriend, Akagi whimpering softly as his boyfriend pull out.

Akagi closed his eyes softly as he felt his boyfriend cleaning the both of them up. Then, he a pair of arms wraps around him. He opened his eyes, seeing Komori, who is smiling gently while caressing his face.

"How was that for a first time~?" Komori asked, making the other libero blush.

"It was amazing, thankyou Motoya~" Akagi giggled, kissing his boyfriend lovingly.


	2. Switching it up (KuguInuShiba)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, my favorite

Kuguri has always been the dominant one in the relationship, but not today.

\-----  
Inuoka, Shibayama and Kuguri are all sitting on Kuguri's bed. Kuguri on Inuoka's lap and Shibayma and Kuguri's lap. 

It was Friday after practice, and they decided to chill at Kuguri's household. Kuguri's parents and sister are away for the next few days for a business trip.

So, they were just cuddling and talking on the bed when Inuoka kissed and licked Kuguri's neck softly. The snake let out a startled gasp, making Inuoka giggle.

"Kuguri~" Inuoka teased, "What's wrong? You're red~"

Kuguri blushed and look away, mumbling a small 'Shut up'. Shibayama giggled along and turned around to face his two lovers. 

Shibayama scoots forward and wrapped his legs around Kuguri's hips, kissing him passionately. While Kuguri and Shibayma kissed, an idea popped into Inuoka's head.

"Say...Kuguri has always been the most dominant out of all of us, telling us what to do in bed.." Inuoka smirked as he gripped Kuguri's thighs harshly. "Why don't we switch that around~?"

Kuguri let out a small whimper, but he liked that idea. Shibayama seemed to think about it for a second before nodding eagerly.

Kuguri then felt Inuoka's hands roam around their body. Kuguri whimpered once more.

"Just let us take control for tonight, okay~" Inuoka whisper sweetly, licking Kuguri's earlobe, making the boy whimper.

Shibayama start to pepper kisses all around Kuguri's face, while Inuoka lick and bite Kuguri's neck, trying to find his sweet spot. 

"Nngh~" Kuguri let out a soft moan when Inuoka bit on a certain spot on their neck. The brown haired boy smiled triumphantly before he starts to lick and bite the spot harshly. 

Meanwhile, Shibayama was already unbuttoning Kuguri's shirt and taking it of. Shibayama smiled looking at Kuguri's toned chest, which is still has bite marks from last week. He's lucky to have this gorgeous human being as his joyfriend.

Shibayama kiss, lick, and bite Kuguri's chest, marking it as his. Shibayama his tounge Kuguri whimpered in response, threading their fingers through Shiba's hair. 

"Can I take these of?" Shibayama asked with puppy dog eyes, pointing at Kuguri's trouser. Kuguri nodded weakly, making the other boy grin.

Quickly, Shibayama pulled down Kuguri's trouser, along with their boxer. And before Kuguri could do anything, Shibayama was already deep-throating him. His mouth moving skillfully along the shaft, and his hand caressing Kuguri's thighs.

"AH~! Nnggh~! Y-yuuki~ h-hah.." Kuguri moaned, bucking their hips upwards. 

Hearing Kuguri's moans and pants made Shibayama even more eager. Shibayama bobbed his head fastly, wanting the wing spiker to cum. 

Kuguri was so focused on Shibayama sucking him off that he didn't notice Inuoka already took off his clothes and has his fingers near Kuguri's ass hole. Slowly but surely, Inuoka insert two fingers inside. 

"Ah~! Hngh~ S-sou h-hah~"Kuguri moan loudly, clenching around Inuoka's finger. 

"Look at you~ You were sooo dominant last week~ What happened to you? Crumbling under us like this~" Inuoka teased, scissoring his fingers. 

Kuguri whimpered and spreads his legs out, moving his hips up and down. Inuoka clicks his tounge disapprovingly and held down their hips. 

"Now now~ Don't buck your hips like that, do you want Shibayama to choke?" Inuoka asked with a smirk, inserting two other fingers. 

Kuguri whimper and moan in pleasure. Shibayma sucking him off and Inuoka's finger inside is just too much. Kuguri grasped the bed sheet and cumed into Shibayama's mouth. The libero swallowed it all, not leaving a single drop.

Inuoka chuckles and took out his fingers. Shibayma also removed his mouth with a pop and smiled at Kuguri. He took off his sweater and shorts before crawling up to them while Inuoka lift up Kuguri's hips.

"Just relax okay~ We're gonna make you feel good~" Inuoka whisper into Kuguri's ear, lifting up his hips.

Gently, Inuoka pushed Kuguri's hips down on his shaft, making the Nohebi player moan. Shibayama also got into action, slamming himself down onto Kuguri's dick, so Kuguri has a dick up their ass and Shibayama is riding him at the same time.

"A-ah~! Ng-ngh~! Oh god~~!" Kuguri moan loudly and grabbed Shibayama's hips, moving the smaller boy up and down. 

Shibayama gasped and let out mewls and moan in pleasure. "AH~!! Naoyasu, nghah~! Yo-you feel so good, h-hah~"

Inuoka groaned and grasp on Kuguri's hips, slamming the wing spiker up and down. "O-oh god... Nao, you're so tight~ H-hah~"

They're all sweaty and moaning in pleasure. Kuguri and Shibayma screamed especially loud when they got their prostate abused again and again. 

"O-oh god.. r-right there Sou~ Mhm~!" Kuguri mewled.

"Nao, nao nao~ aAH~~!!" Shibayma chanted Kuguri's name again and again like a prayer.

Inuoka just give a satisfied smile, looking at his two lovers. He reached out and starts to jerk Shibayma off, making the boy moan harder. Kuguri noticed this and reached out a hand shakily to jerk Inuoka off as well.

Inuoka gasped, "AH~! O-oh god~! Naoyasu, ngh~"

They went on for a couple more minutes before Shibayama came onto Inuoka's hand with a loud moan. Inuoka came next, burying his cum deep inside Kuguri. Kuguri came last, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Shibayama sighed contently and lean into Kuguri's chest, so he wraps their arms around the smallest boy. Inuoka chuckles fondly at them, getting ready to clean both his joyfriends and himself.

He was about to stand up when Kuguri stopped him.

"Stay.." Kuguri mumbled, pulling him back down, "I'll clean us up later, let's just cuddle for now"

"But--"

"Ssh, c'mon" Kuguri cuts him off and opened his arms, inviting Inuoka in.

The boy grinned before getting back into bed, snuggling his joyfriends lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write


	3. Semi-senpai (SemiShira)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash, I'm sorry ✋

Semi and Shirabu used to HATE each other, they'd fight and argue every day. But gradually, those feelings change and they developed feelings for each other.

Semi would start to blush everytime Shirabu got in his face and Shirabu would go red everytime Semi got to close to him. One thing that would happen when they argue is that Shirabu would call Semi 'Semi-senpai' mockingly. He thought that the nickname would irritate Semi, but no it didn't. It actually turns the older setter on, and Semi would blush everytime, trying to suppres his feelings. Semi would usually call Shirabu 'Brat' in return, which would also make Shirabu blush.

One day, getting tired of the sexual tension between the two, Tendou shoves the two of them in a closet and told them to get together already. And they did.

Their relationship was an interesting one, they would still fight and argue occasionally, but they're also very passionate at the same time. Their arguments would always lead up to make out sessions, and their fights would end up with Shirabu hugging his boyfriend to apologize.

\-----  
One day, on the end of a long weekend, Shirabu was visiting Semi at his house. They were just cuddling on the bed, Shirabu sitting on Semi's lap while scrolling through Instagram. Semi himself was just staring at his boyfriend lovingly.

After a while, Semi got tired of his boyfriend ignoring him. So he tapped Shirabu's thighs to get his attention. Shirabu ignored him. Semi pouts.

"Shiraaa" Semi whined, "C'mooon, stop looking at your phone! Are you just gonna ignore your boyfriend??"

"Yes" Shirabu answered flatly, not looking up from his phone.

Semi huffs, "Shira, get off that phone, right now. Don't ignore mee!"

Shirabu rolled his eyes, and looked up at Semi with a smirk. "What are you gonna do about it huh? Semi-senpai?"

Shirabu's smirk turned into a suprised look, when he felt something poking his thighs. He looked down, and suprise suprise, Semi was hard. Shirabu's smirk came back as he looked back up at his senpai.

"Oh would you look at that" Shirabu teased, "You're hard just from that nickname? How cute~"

Semi growled and tried to push Shirabu off his lap, but the younger boy didn't budge. Instead, he pinned Semi down with a grin, while the said setter blush furiously.

"Shira, get off me" Semi demand.

"What? I thought you didn't want me to ignore you!" Shira gasped in mock suprise.

Semi growled again before flipping their position, with him being on top and Shirabu pinned down to the bed. Shirabu's smug smile wavered when he saw the look on Semi's face. 

Semi's eyes were dark and clouded with lust, glaring at Shirabu harshly. Semi's scowl turns into a smirk as he studied Shirabu's figure. He licked his lips.

He leaned down to kiss Shirabu. The kiss was full of lust and passion, making the two boys excited for what's to come. Semi licked Shirabu's lower lip, asking for entrance. Shirabu denied with another smirk. Semi glared at the younger boy and grabbed his cock and tug it harshly, making Shirabu gasped.

Semi took the opportunity to slip his tounge inside of Shirabu's mouth. Shirabu moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Semi's neck, letting the older boy explore his wet cavern.

When Semi finally pulled away, Shirabu's eyes were also covered with lust and excitement, looking at Semi expectantly. Semi chuckled at Shirabu's impatience and began to trail down kisses to his neck. He licked and bited everywhere, searching for Shirabu's sweet spot. 

"N-ngh.." Shirabu let out a small moan when Semi bit on his sweet spot. The grey haired male began to lick and suck the spot, making Shirabu whimper.

When his boyfriend was done, Shirabu's neck was covered with hickeys and bite marks. They took a moment to look into each other's eyes, Semi asking if he can continue. Even if he's super horny, he still wants to have Shirabu's consent.

Shirabu nodded without a sound, which is pretty out of character for him. After the nod, Semi immediately got into action, taking off both his and Shirabu's shirt.

Semi then starts to trail kisses up and down Shirabu's chest in an agonizingly slow pace and Shirabu was getting impatient.

"Hurry up! If you're gonna fuck me then do it quick, i don't have all day!" Shirabu's attitude was coming back, and Semi is not having any of it.

He grasped Shirabu's hair and tug on it, glaring at the younger setter. "Listen here, I'm the one who's in charge tonight. So don't give me an attitude, got it?" Semi growled.

Shirabu silently rolled his eyes, earning a spank on the thigh from his boyfriend. Shirabu yelped in suprise, glaring at Semi, who's smirking down at him.

"What was that for??" Shirabu hissed.

"You were being a brat, so it's not my fault"

After another scoff from Shirabu, Semi continued. He licked and sucked on Shirabu's nipple, while his hand roam all over Shirabu's body. Shirabu himself was already moaning, his hands in Semi's hair. 

After a while, Semi pulled away and starts to take off Shirabu's pants and boxer, making the latter blush and look away.

"Awww, is my Shirababy shy~?" Semi teased while he ran his hands across Shirabu's thighs.

"S-shut up-- AH~!" Shirabu's word were cut off by a tounge licking his cock up and down.

He looked down to see Semi, looking him dead in the eyes, licking the head of his cock with a smirk. Shirabu threw his head back and moaned, feeling Semi sucking him off.

"E-Eita~! Angh~ Ah~!" He moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. 

Semi choked a little, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He bobbed his head up and down, his hands caressing Shirabu's inner thighs. 

Just as Shirabu was about to come, Semi took his mouth off his cock, making Shirabu whine needly.

Semi chuckled, "I can't have my baby cumming before me now can I~?"

"You're such an ass, Semi-senpai" Shirabu glared with a hint of teasing.

Semi rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day before taking off his jeans and boxer. Opening his drawer, Semi took out a bottle of lube. Shirabu was quite surprised that Semi already has a lube prepared.

"How long have you had that .." Shirabu mumbled, eyeing Semi who's covering his fingers with lube.

"Hmm~ For a while~" Semi answered in a sing-song voice, putting his fingers in front of Shirabu's entrance.

Slowly, Semi pushed a finger in. Then another finger, and another finger. Shirabu let out mewls and moans when Semi starts to move his fingers, the pleasure already overwhelming for him.

"Angh~! Ah~! Eita-senpai~!" Shirabu moaned, feeling Semi's finger scissoring inside him.

Semi pulled out his fingers and lubed his cock quickly, the patience inside him draining away. Lining up his cock with Shirabu's entrance, he looked up at Shirabu. Shirabu bucked his hips,

"C'mon Eita-senpai~ Hurry up and put it in~" Shirabu teased, earning a growl from Semi.

Semi pushed in slowly, earning a gasp from the boy under him. Once he was fully inside, he waited for a few minutes, just to tease his boyfriend.

Shirabu whined, "Move you idiot! What are you waiting for? An invitation?!"

Semi spanked Shirabu's thigh once, before starting to thrusts rapidly in and out of Shirabu. Shirabu gasped and moaned, clawing Semi's back.

"AH~! hAH~! Eita-senpai~!" 

Semi let out grunts and groans occasionally, feeling Shirabu's wall clenching around his dick. 

"Ngh~! K-kenjirou~"

Shirabu whimpered at the use of his given name, licking and biting onto Semi's neck. 

"E-eita~! H-harder! Ngh~! Please!" Shirabu let out pathetic pleas, making Semi smirk.

"Yo-you look so pathetic right now~ Ngh~! Pleading for my cock like a- ngh~! -whore~!" Semi pants, hoisting Shirabu's leg onto his shoulder.

Shirabu whined and bucks his hips, biting Semi's neck harshly as he felt the grey haired male going faster, thrusting deeper into him.

"E-eita~ ngh! I think I'm gonna-" His words were cut off by a moan, eyes closed in pleasure as he orgasmed.

Semi sighed contently and cummed as well, feeling Shirabu's hand caress his jawline.

"D-did you have to come inside? S-stupid" Shirabu mumbled, pulling Semi in for a kiss.

The said boy chuckled and kisses his boyfriend lovingly. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep, feeling peace in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuh, might do more


End file.
